megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Reincarnation
Reincarnation (リィンカーネーション) est l'un des thèmes de Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE, apparaissant notamment comme thème d'introduction du jeu. Ce thème est composé, arrangé et écrit par Kazuaki Yamashita, et interprété par Yoshino Nanjo, avec Asami Izawa jouant les chœurs. Il s'agit du thème emblématique de Kiria. Histoire Cette chanson apparaît au cours du Chapître 1: Une star est née, où Kiria l'interprète en plein Shibuya, afin de montrer à Tsubasa l'énergie qu'elle doit insufler à ses chansons. Cette dernière était démoralisée suite à la leçon d'exercice prodiguée par Barry; après avoir écoutée le concert, Tsubasa comprit le message et évéilla une nouvelle Performa en elle. Paroles Game Ver. Kanji :壊したい 大事そうに抱えた私を全部 :キミがこの孤独を傷みを癒すの :Reincarnation (Hah Ah) :Realization (Hah Ah) :Reincarnation 消えてしまいたい :眠らない街のざわめき :愛想笑いの憂鬱 :本音なんて いつかどこか :見えないふり :誰だって不安なんてそんな :言われなくても わかってる :壊したい 大事そうに抱えた強がりなんて :でも素直になれない :迷っても 悩んでもキミが求めるなら :せめてこの孤独を傷みを壊して :Reincarnation (Hah Ah) :Realization (Hah Ah) :Reincarnation 生まれ変わりたい Romaji :Kowashitai daijisō ni kakaeta watashi wo zenbu :Kimi ga kono kodoku wo itami wo iyasu no :Reincarnation (Hah Ah) :Realization (Hah Ah) :Reincarnation kiete shimaitai :Nemuranai machi no zawameki :Aisōwarai no yūtsu :Honne nante itsuka dokoka :Mienai furi :Dare datte fuan nante sonna :Iwarenakute mo wakatteru :Kowashitai daijisō ni kakaeta tsuyogari nante :Demo sunao ni narenai :Mayotte mo nayande mo kimi ga motomeru nara :Semete kono kodoku wo itami wo kowashite :Reincarnation (Hah Ah) :Realization (Hah Ah) :Reincarnation umarekawaritai Traduction anglaise (officielle) :I'm breaking down — all the walls I've built up around my lonely heart now :You're the one that takes it all away — my solitude, and all my pain :Reincarnation (Hah Ah), :Realization (Hah Ah) :Reincarnation, I want to disappear :I walk alone through the city of lights :I see the same fake smiles every night :Cause everybody hides... They run and they hide from their real feelings :And everyone's got their stresses too, yeah I know :But I already get that's the status quo :I'm breaking down — all the masks that I wear to hide my lonely heart now :But what if I'm just lying to myself? :If even now, you still want me when I am hurt, wandering lost in the rain :Then at least help me destroy it all — my solitude, and all my pain :Reincarnation (Hah Ah), :Realization (Hah Ah) :Reincarnation, I want to be reborn Traduction française (officielle) :Je détruis tous les murs que j'ai érigés autour de mon cœur esseulé :Grâce à toi elle disparaissent, ma solitude, ma douleur :Reincarnation (Hah Ah), :Realization (Hah Ah) :Reincarnation, je veux disparaître :Je marche seul dans la ville aux lumières :Toutes les nuits je vois les mêmes sourires factices :Parce que tout le monde se cache, ils fuient et masquent leurs sentiments :Et tout le monde porte sa croix :Mais c'est le statu quo :Je détruis tous les masques que je porte pour dissimuler ma solitude :Peut-être que je refuse d'admettre la réalité ? :Même si je souffre, tu veux encore de moi alors que j'erre sous la pluie :Aide-moi à m'affranchir de tout, de ma solitude, ma douleur :Reincarnation (Hah Ah), :Realization (Hah Ah) :Reincarnation, je veux renaître Full Ver. Kanji :壊したい 大事そうに抱えた私を全部 :キミがこの孤独を傷みを癒すの :Reincarnation (Hah Ah) :Realization (Hah Ah) :Reincarnation 消えてしまいたい :眠らない街のざわめき :愛想笑いの憂鬱 :本音なんて いつかどこか :見えないふり :誰だって不安なんてそんな :言われなくても わかってる :壊したい 大事そうに抱えた強がりなんて :でも素直になれない :迷っても 悩んでもキミが求めるなら :せめてこの孤独を傷みを壊して :Reincarnation (Hah Ah) :Realization (Hah Ah) :Reincarnation 生まれ変わりたい :青い空は窮屈に :上辺だけを映し出す :この未来を ずっとずっと :ぼやかしてる :曖昧に繋がる世界は :深い傷さえあざ笑う :どれくらい 苦しめばいいの？もがけばいいの？ :まだ答えが見えない :教えて！真実をキミが知ってるなら :ガラスみたいな心 欠片を探すの :(Hah Ah Hah Ah) キミが... :(Hah Ah Hah Ah) :どんなに暗闇でも キミが照らそうとするから :蜃気楼みたいな希みを 信じて信まう :壊したい 大事そうに抱えた強がりなんて :でも素直になれない :迷っても 悩んでもキミが求めるなら :せめてこの孤独を傷みを :どれくらい 苦しめばいいの？もがけばいいの？ :まだ答えが見えない :教えて！真実をキミが知ってるなら :ガラスみたいな心 欠片を探すの :Reincarnation (Hah Ah) :Realization (Hah Ah) :Reincarnation 孤独を壊して :Reincarnation (Hah Ah) :Realization (Hah Ah) :Reincarnation 生まれ変わりたい Romaji :Kowashitai daijisō ni kakaeta watashi wo zenbu :Kimi ga kono kodoku wo itami wo iyasu no :Reincarnation (Hah Ah) :Realization (Hah Ah) :Reincarnation kiete shimaitai :Nemuranai machi no zawameki :Aisōwarai no yūtsu :Honne nante itsuka dokoka :Mienai furi :Dare datte fuan nante sonna :Iwarenakute mo wakatteru :Kowashitai daijisō ni kakaeta tsuyogari nante :Demo sunao ni narenai :Mayotte mo nayande mo kimi ga motomeru nara :Semete kono kodoku wo itami wo kowashite :Reincarnation (Hah Ah) :Realization (Hah Ah) :Reincarnation umarekawaritai :Aoi sora ha kyūkutsu ni :Uwabe dake wo utsushidasu :Kono mirai wo zutto zutto :Boyakashiteru :Aimai ni tsunagaru sekai wa :Fukai kizu sae azawarau :Dore kurai kurushimeba ī no? Mogakeba ī no? :Mada kotae ga mienai :Oshiete! Shinjitsu wo kimi ga shitteru nara :Garasu mitai na kokoro kakera wo sagasu no :(Hah Ah Hah Ah) kimi ga... :(Hah Ah Hah Ah) :Donna ni kurayami demo kimi ga terasou to suru kara :Shinkirō mitai na nozomi wo shinjite shimau :Kowashitai daijisō ni kakaeta tsuyogari nante :Demo sunao ni narenai :Mayotte mo nayande mo kimi ga motomeru nara :Semete kono kodoku wo itami wo :Dore kurai kurushimeba ī no? Mogakeba ī no? :Mada kotae ga mienai :Oshiete! Shinjitsu wo kimi ga shitteru nara :Garasu mitai na kokoro kakera wo sagasu no :Reincarnation (Hah Ah) :Realization (Hah Ah) :Reincarnation kodoku wo kowashite :Reincarnation (Hah Ah) :Realization (Hah Ah) :Reincarnation umarekawaritai Traduction anglaise (officielle) :I'm breaking down — all the walls I've built up around my lonely heart now :You're the one that takes it all away — my solitude, and all my pain :Reincarnation (Hah Ah), :Realization (Hah Ah) :Reincarnation, I want to disappear :I walk alone through the city of lights :I see the same fake smiles every night :Cause everybody hides... :They run and they hide from their real feelings :And everyone's got their stresses too, yeah I know :But I already get that's the status quo :I'm breaking down — all the masks that I wear to hide my lonely heart now :But what if I'm just lying to myself? :If even now, you still want me when I am hurt, wandering lost in the rain :Then at least help me destroy it all — my solitude, and all my pain :Reincarnation (Hah Ah), :Realization (Hah Ah) :Reincarnation, I want to be reborn :The blue sky feels so constricting :Only reflecting the surface :And the future is forever, forever :Blurred :This ambiguously connected world :Sneers even at the deepest wound :How much must I suffer? How much must I struggle? :I can't see the answer yet :Tell me! If you know the truth :Searching for the pieces of my glass heart :(Hah Ah Hah Ah) You search... :(Hah Ah Hah Ah) :No matter how dark, you try to bring the light :So I'll believe even a mirage of hope :I'm breaking down — all the masks that I wear to hide my lonely heart now :But what if I'm just lying to myself? :If even now, you still want me when I am hurt, wandering lost in the rain :Then at least help me destroy it all — My solitude, and all my pain :How much must I suffer? How much must I struggle? :I can't see the answer yet :Tell me! If you know the truth :Searching for the pieces of my glass heart :Reincarnation (Hah Ah) :Realization (Hah Ah) :Reincarnation, Take away this solitude :Reincarnation (Hah Ah) :Realization (Hah Ah) :Reincarnation, I want to be reborn Galerie Catégorie:Chansons Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE